creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Genre Listing
DO NOT ADD ANY PASTAS TO CATEGORIES THAT ARE NOT ON THE LIST BELOW! We're not a search engine—pastas don't need keywords. Categories are simple and straightforward ways of connecting people to similar pages. Admin Note We don't need to keep adding categories just for the points; there are plenty of them. If you're going for points, add 75 pastas in one day and add the subsequent categories to those. We always need new content. If you have category suggestions, feel free to leave a message on ClericofMadness's talk page. Specific Rules : See also: Creepypasta Wiki:Genre Listing and Categories # Ghosts, Monsters, Demon/Devil, Beings, Gods, and Cryptids are MUTUALLY EXCLUSIVE categories. This means you can classify a page as Ghosts, but none of the others. Same goes for the rest. # Books category is not for Diary/Journal pastas. Nor are they to be listed as Items/Objects. # PokéMon and Zelda pastas are not to get the Video Games tag. # Holders and Ritual cannot be added together. # Holders and Items/Objects cannot be added together. # Holders and Places cannot be added together. # Holders pastas must be from the original series. # The Videos category is for pages with videos or the default tag for videos. Do not add the Videos category to a page if it does not have one. # HPL is already in Lovecraftian and Suggested Reading, so the pages marked with this category do not need to be tagged with either of those. EAP is also already in Suggested Reading. # Stories in the PokéMon category are not to be added to any other categories, except Historical Archive, Memes, Poetry, Videos and Theory. # Stories in the "Lost Episodes" category are not to be added to any other categories, except Suggested Reading, Historical Archive, Videos and Memes. # Stories in the Video Games category are not to be added to any other categories, except Suggested Reading, Historical Archive, Videos and Memes, Poetry, and Theory. # Stories in the Zelda category are not to be added to any other categories, except Suggested Reading, Historical Archive, Videos, Poetry, Theory and Memes. # All Site Administration categories (excluding Marked for Review and Delete Now; see below) can only be added or removed by administrators. Meaning they are ADMIN-ONLY. # The categories "Marked for Review" and "Delete Now" can be added by users, but not removed as they require administrative review before they can be cleared for the site. # Only ''stories in ClericofMadness's anthology "We Go Bump" go in the We Go Bump category. # The Hospitals category is for stories that take place primarily in or around hospitals or other similar care facilities, not simply stories involving medical procedures or likewise dismemberment. # Furthermore, stories in the Hospitals category should '''not' be added alongside the Places category. # Reddit Pastas can only be uploaded by their original authors. Categories Stories * Animals: Far from your cute, cuddle-worthy pets, these pastas involve animals. ( P) * Beings: Pastas that involve some unknown being, often with malicious intents. ( P) ** Cryptids: A collection of unsettling cryptozoological-related stories. ( P) ** Demon/Devil: Vile entities from the abyssal depths. ( P) ** Ghosts: How can you have a Creepypasta site without ghost stories? ( P) ** Gods: Stories involving gods and deities. ( P) ** Monsters: Things that go bump in the night, but are neither beings nor demons/devils. ( P) * Christmas: For when the world is silent, the fire crackles, and the snow is splattered in red. ( P) * Computers and Internet: Pastas with elements of computer weirdness, like cursed files, programs or websites. ( P) * Diary/Journal: Pastas with a personal twist, meaning they involve someone's diary or journal. ( P) * Disappearances: People vanish every day. Perhaps the answers to some of their whereabouts can be found here... ( P) * Dismemberment: Sometimes, in pastas, people just go to pieces. ( P) * Dreams/Sleep: For those pastas that involve getting a little shut-eye...then possibly never waking up. ( P) * Halloween: For the most horrifying time of the year, Halloween; when evil powers are at their strongest, and the boundaries between the living and dead are at their weakest. ( P) * History: Pastas about historic events. ( P) * Hospitals: Pastas about hospitals ( P) * Items/Objects: A breed of pasta that is centered around an item which is haunted, has a dark past, or causes horrible things to happen. ( P) ** Books: Pastas that involve some manner of books that isn't a diary or a journal. ( P) * Lost Episodes: These stories typically are geared towards revealing information about missing, lost, or otherwise previously unheard of episodes, movies, or other digital media through a special screening or meeting usually directed to a very small group of people, and even one person. Note: we no longer accept Lost Episode pastas. ( P) * Lovecraftian: IA! IA! This kind of pasta fhtagn for you to read them. ( P) * Memes: Pastas that are well cemented in 4chanian lore or are a certified meme. ( P) * Mental Illness: Pastas involving various levels of insanity. ( P) * Military: Like the ramblings of an insane vet, these stories are interesting, scary, and about the military in some way. ( P) * Mirrors: These kinds of stories typically involve mirrors and their strange abilities. ( P) * Music: ♪~ For stories about music. ( P) * Nature: Pastas set or about the natural world, tapping in to your primal fears. ( P) * NSFW: Pastas that might get you in trouble with your boss at work. Proceed with caution. ( P) * Photography: Pastas pertaining particularly to peculiar photos. ( P) * Places: These pastas, usually told in the first-person perspective, delve into an out of the ordinary experience someone had at a certain place, usually local. These pastas can also recollect on the scary history that this place has had. ( P) * Poetry: These stories are the bowtie pasta to the atypical spaghetti of prose pastas. These stories are poems. ( P) * Reality: Creepypastas made to destroy a pretense about reality you might have had. This may be through telling you that something you thought never existed or happened on a regular basis, in fact, does. ( P) * Ritual: All those pastas involving rituals; don't blame us should anything go wrong. ( P) ** Holders: They must never come together, for these are the original Holders series stories. ( P) * Science: Everything from insane experiments to scientifically based mind-fuckery are located here. ( P) * Space: Pastas taking place or dealing with the final frontier, outer space. ( P) * Television: If you're looking for TV weirdness, this is your category. If a pasta is here, it's not in the "Lost Episode" category. ( P) * Theory: Stories that look at something from a different perspective. ( P) * Troll Pasta: These are less horrible versions of Horrible Troll Pastas. ( P) * Vehicles: These stories are either based around cars, trucks, etc. or take place primarily inside them. Examples in popular literature would be the novel Christine or the movie Maximum Overdrive. ( P) * Video Games: Generally, these are stories about strange goings-on in video games. ( P) ** PokéMon: Pastas involving the many multitudes of the all 646 'mons. May Arceus have mercy on your soul. Note: we no longer accept Pokemon pastas. ( P) ** Zelda: Open this chest and you might find an actual piece of a heart. Scary stories involving the Legend of Zelda franchise. Sorry, we no longer accept Zelda pastas. ( P) * Weird: Stories that can't quite be categorized any other way. ( P) Special Categories ; General : * Historical Archive: For old pastas. ( P) ** Historical Archive/PD: For classic works of literature which have fallen into the public domain. ( P) * Reddit Pastas: Pastas originating from /r/nosleep. Note: only the original authors may post their works here. ( P) * Suggested Reading: A good start for those who are new to Creepypasta. Admin-only. ( P) * Spotlighted Pastas: Stories picked by admins to be featured on the front page. Admin-only. ( P) * Videos: Pastas with videos in them. Even scarier than just reading them! If there is not a video on the page, it does not need this category. See Television for things about videos but not containing them. ( P) ; Contests : * Contests: For contests. ( P) * Contest Winner: For contest winners. ( P) * PotM: All Pasta of the Month winners go in here. Admin-only. ( P) ; Authors : * AGB: Stories by Ambrose Bierce. Nothing matters. ( P) * EAP: Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore." Stories by Edgar Allan Poe go in here. ( P) * HPL: Lovecraft's actual writings. Not to be confused with Lovecraftian, which draws inspiration from his works. ( P) * Kafka: A category for the works of the late Franz Kafka. ( P) * REH: Stories by Robert E. Howard. ( P) * User Stories: A supercategory for prolific authors that edit on this wiki. ( P) See each subcategory for more stories by that author. Site Administration * Site Rules: A listing of all the rules. Read, or beware. ( P) * Meta: All important pages on this wiki go in this category. ( P) General Use These categories can be used by all users (they are not restricted to the admin user groups). * Marked for Review: Pages that need further editing/fixing. This category is not for others to review your work. ( P) * Delete Now: For pages that violate the rules and/or the Wikia ToU and need to be deleted ASAP. ( P) Category:Meta